


Past Regrets

by camshaft22



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: Wanda does a little introspection.





	

Wanda pulled the coat tighter around her as she walked through the village. This was one of her homes, once. Back when she was a child and Papa Maximoff settled down briefly. Before the townspeople ran them out of town again. She sighed, realizing that it was a trend in her life. Wanda was a traveler, never one to sit still, things always changing around her even against her will. It was a life filled with regret and pain. 

But it was not her way to give up, to stop. 

She always kept going, even when there was nowhere left to go. Wanda could remember playing here, running around, barefoot with Pietro as they ate apples and laughed. She never thought those days would end back then. Eventually they had moved from this place, and life went on. Wanda grew up, Pietro grew up, and everything changed. Wanda regretted her powers, she regretted starting those fires.

_Wanda looked at the house, horrified as flames exploded and engulfed the house she had just been looking at. She just thought it was pretty! And felt a little envious!_

_“Pietro!” Wanda called out, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Pietro was at her side immediately. “Oh Wanda,” he said softly, pulling her close and hugging her. “You didn’t…”_

_“It was an accident!”_

_Pietro nodded. “We must flee. You didn’t mean it, Wanda. Don’t fear. I will protect you.”_

_Wanda let him pick her up and carry her away, sobbing in his arms as she wished she didn’t need his protection. That she didn’t do this so often._

She regretted meeting Magneto.

_Wanda screamed out in terror as they came after them, holding fire and pitchforks. Like they were monsters! Pietro fought them off but he held back, trying not to hurt them as she had asked. One of them managed to grab her, shaking her._

_“Here’s the Witch!” he said._

_There was a sudden stillness that made chills run through her as every piece of metal around them rose and flew up above their heads._

**_“RELEASE HER, HUMANS! I AM MAGNETO, MASTER OF MAGNTISM AND THEY ARE UNDER MY PROTECTION!”_ **

_The villagers dropped her and started running as Magneto crushed their tools._

_“How can we thank you?” Pietro asked, looking worn and tired._

_“How were you able to do such things?” Wanda asked, knowing he was like them. Special._

_“You can thank me by joining my battle to free our kind. As for how I’m doing it, I am a Mutant. I have the power of Magnetism. You both as Mutants as well. Homosuperior.”_

She regretted serving an agenda that was short-sighted and hurting others.

_“You’ve failed. They’re just humans!”_

_“I did not fail. I did not see any reason to hurt them, Magneto.”_

_Magneto growled and held a hand up to her as he lifted her up._

_“Wanda!” Pietro yelled out._

_“Don’t move, Quicksliver. And what have I told you about human names?”_

_Pietro looked at him, fury and fear on his face. “Not to use them… You said not to use them.”_

_Magneto nodded and flexed his fingers, causing her pain. “See, Scarlet Witch? Your brother knows.”_

_“Y-Yes, Magneto. I will follow orders.”_

_Magneto dropped her as she crumpled onto the floor. He walked past her, leaving the room._

Wanda regretted the Avengers.

She regretted losing her children.

As it started to rain, Wanda tilted her head back as tears welled up in her eyes.

“No more Mutants,” she scoffed. “I should’ve known that wouldn’t work, that wouldn’t save us.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011.


End file.
